


Ballpit Birthday

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Ballpit Birthday. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballpit Birthday

"Joelle Sweetie... be careful."

Karen is smiling even as she lets her child get into the pit, noting how fast Jacob moved to greet her. 

"They've missed each other..."

Janette smiles, moving to join Karen and Kevin, Aljaz trailing behind her. 

"They've grown up together JanJan..."

"Yeah, but they make cute friends."

"Like you two."

Kevin smiles, noting that Aljaz is barely keeping himself from laughing. 

"Thanks babe."

Karen teases. 

Joelle and Jacob continued to play, Karen and Janette talking about things, Aljaz and Kevin content to talk about what exactly to do about getting jobs or maybe staying with the kids since Janette and Karen were doing pretty well with getting back to their old sizes.


End file.
